


Surprise

by applepail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepail/pseuds/applepail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Midam Supernatural AU where Michael is a human.))<br/>Adam won't tell Michael where they're going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

“Adam, are you sure this is alright?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

The answer was much simpler than Michael wanted it to be. To a naked eye, Adam was always simple. He dressed simply, spoke simply, and there seemed nothing extraordinary about him at all. Michael had believed this lie for months since the sandy-haired boy had introduced himself. Simple. Unimportant. Of no real meaning.

Adam was far more complex than he let on. Michael was proud to say he was one of the few people who knew that.

“It’s late,” Michael explained, irritatedly kicking at one of the many flat stones along the creek bed. Late was right. It had to be close to midnight, and if not for the full moon, it would’ve been pitch black out. “I promised Mother I’d stay home and help Lucifer watch my brothers.”

“Lucifer’s a big boy, he can handle himself.”

“He can’t handle eleven year olds!”

“We’ll be back soon, worry wart. I won’t get the golden boy in any trouble, I promise.” Adam said, smirking. “I just wanted to show you something.”

“You haven’t even told me what that something is yet!”

“That’s because it’s a surprise.”

Michael huffed. Adam was impossible. Once you got something in his head, there was no talking him out of it. Michael couldn’t help but think that if his father knew what he was doing right now he’d tan him like new leather. He guessed sometimes it was a good thing Father was never around.

“...You okay?” Adam asked, putting a hand on his best friend’s shoulder.

“Huh?” Michael said, snapping out of his thoughts. He inwardly scolded himself. He loved his father, and there was nothing good about his absence. How could he think like that? He wasn’t like Lucifer. He was a good, loyal son.

“You looked like you spaced out for a second there.”

“Did I?” Michael said, straightening his posture. “I’m sorry.”

Adam smirked again, then laughed loudly. “Relax, Mikey!”

Michael rolled his eyes. Mikey. Even his little brothers knew better than call him that. It was forbidden. Anyone who ever tried to call him that was thoroughly warned not to try it again. Only Adam had ever thought to call him that twice. “I am relaxed...”

“Whatever,” Adam chuckled cheerfully. Michael blushed, praying it didn’t show in the moonlight. The look on Adam’s face said it did.

“Are we there yet?” Michael asked, trying in vain to hide his embarrassment. Why was it that this boy always made him feel this way? It never happened with anyone else...

“Yeah,” Adam said, taking Michael’s hand and leading him towards the treeline. Michael looked around. Nothing. Adam had brought him nowhere.

Oh, that is just like him.

Adam rounded a large tree, revealing a rope ladder that disappeared into the leaves above their heads. The cool summer night wind shook the branches, but Michael still couldn’t see the end of the ladder. Too many shadows.

“What is it?”

“Just follow me.” Adam said, smiling and starting up the rope ladder. Michael watched from the ground as the blonde ascended the rickety ladder and disappeared into the leaves. It didn’t look... safe. Adam called down to him. “...You coming?!”

“Y-yes!” Michael said, awkwardly starting on the rope ladder. He didn’t like it. It felt fragile, and the wind kept blowing it around. When Michael reached the top, Adam was there to help him onto a surprisingly sturdy wooden floor. “What is this...?”

“A treehouse,” Adam said, once again, simply. “Built it all by myself years ago. I forgot it was here. Found it again last week. Pretty cool, huh?”

“And it’s still standing...?” Michael asked warily, slowly getting to his feet. There was plenty of room to stand up, and the craftsmanship did seem decent enough to hold two teenagers.

“Why? Do you doubt me?” Adam said, putting his arms around Michael’s waist and touching his forehead against Michael’s. Adam’s body was warm, despite the cool night air. Michael did not pull away. Adam was a welcome friend.

“N-no...” Michael said, blushing again. Why did everything Adam say make him feel so self-conscious? And why did this closeness feel so good? He was a good little soldier. His father had raised him better than to let his friend toy with him like this.

“Good,” Adam said, releasing Michael and retrieving a case of beer out of a cardboard box stashed in a corner of the room. “Do you want some?”

Michael stared at Adam in bewilderment. “Y-you can’t be s-serious...”

“You’re seventeen, Michael,” Adam said, handing him a bottle. “I think you can break a rule now.”

“B-but... but...”

Adam smirked. “Worry wart.”

“...You’re going to make me do this, aren’t you?” Michael sighed.

“You know you want too...!” Adam sang, taking a swig of his own bottle.

Michael looked down at the alcohol in his hands, then back up at Adam, those green-grey-blue eyes sparkling with mischievous delight. Michael knew exactly why closeness felt so good, and why he was so determined to impress the simple, sandy-haired boy who dreams of following in his mother’s footsteps and going to med-school.

Michael took a long drink from his bottle.

Father be damned.


End file.
